Looking Thru
by Shessy Girl
Summary: To all u Kikyo haters you'll love this story! and well to all u Kikyo lovers u might just want to stay away! But if you want to find out some romantic lovydovey stuff then this is the story for u! co-author MCS...sorry but DISCOUNTINUED....
1. Look Into the Hourglass

Looking Thru 

disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any other characters...BUT WE DO OWN OUR THOUGHTS SO HAHAHA!

summery: Kagome is adopted into the Tetsaiga family. So InuYasha,Sesshomaru,and Kagome grow up together in the same house.  
witch is not pritty! Now they are all older: Seeshomaru a sophmore InuYasha and Kagome are freshman. Along the way InuYasha and -surprisingly- even Sesshomaru starts to git feelings for Kagome. Despite InuYashas relationship with Kikyo thou as hard as that is for us to wriet that have no fear she shall fall ! MUHAHAHA! And Sesshomaru was thought to have no feelings at all ...-a story by Shessy Girl and Mary C. Smith( not real name heheh!)

U DONT KNOW THE MEENING OF THE TERM DYSFUNCTIONAL FAMILY TILL U READ THIS!  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SG : "Hey how ya doin this fine day?  
Inu:" OH WILL U SHUT-UP ALLREADY"!

MCS:"SG is my best friend Inuyasha! Kagome, u know what to say.  
Kags:" SIT BOY"!

Inu: BAM! "WHY U..." on the floor twiching

SG:" YEAH IM HER BEST FRIEND SO THERE INU-TASHA! AND U CANT INSALT ME WHEN SHES AROUND! but we still love u InuYasha!"

Inu: gits up "Fine then Ill wait till wer all alone HAHA! AND DONT CALL ME TASHA U WENCH!"

MCS:"That will be impossible, considering as how I've been stalking SG! I always know where she is and who she's with!"

SG: WHAT UR STALKING ME? HOW COULD U I THOUGHT U WERE MY BEST FRIEND? but how can u stalk me u git bord watchind long movies?"

MCS: "  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

First Chapter: Look into the Hourglass.

Kagome was sitting on the bus trying to ignore InuYashas loud rock music that she could hear regardless of his headphones. She desided to just stare out the window and she had a flashback of when she was small and first met her two so called 'brothers'.

Flashback:

Sesshomaru was holding his arm high up in the air trying to play "keep InuYashas favorit ball away from him". He was having much fun with the sport but InuYashas on the other hand was gitting real ticked off !

"GIVE IT BACK OR IM GONA TELL DAD!" InuYasha yelled trying to reach the ball with worst luck sense Sesshomaru was much taller then himself.

"GO AHEAD GO CRY TO DAD, THATS WHAT U DO BEST U BABY! HAHAHA!" Sesshomaru mocked him sticking out his tongue.

" I AM NO BABY U...BAD PERSON!" then InuYasha tackled Sesshomaru actually nocking him over. The ball roled out of his hand and into the bushes. "MY BALL ITS GONE FOREVER! WAAAAAA!" roles over crying.

"Oh shut-up you baby go in the bushes and git it!" Sesshomaru said with a look that said "Im not done messing with u yet!"

InuYasha wimpered and crawled over to the bushes.He reach out to git the ball when a girls head poped out of the bush.  
"WAAAAAAAAAA" Inuyasha scearmed backing up to Sesshomaru.

"What happened you baby?" he asked the wimpering InuYasha that was hanging on to his leg. yes,Sisshomaru did not see what had happened  
"Did the bush yell at u? Fine Ill go git it but dont expect it back enytime soon you brat."

Sesshomaru walked over to the bush, lokking around for the ball. When all of a sudden, a hand popped out of the bushes, holding the ball. And it said "sorry"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHAT THE HECK?" Sesshomaru yelledbacking up to InuYashawho had a look that said "I told you so"Bu..bush ta...talking!" He said freaking out.

Then all of a soden a young girl walk out of the bush. She had bruses and blood all over her. The two boys got a full smell of that plus sorrow.  
The girl looked like she had been thru a war! Sesshomaru and InuYasha mouthes just dropped for being as rich as they were they had never seen enyone so tattered and well ... poor. Then the next thing they knew the girl had fallen to the ground and passed out. The two boys just stared at her for a moment then InuYasha picked up a stick and poked her.

"Is she dead?" He asked.  
"Dont touch it! it could give u gerns!" Sesshomaru joked.

"Shut-up Crazy shes a girl not a "IT" U MORON!" InuYasha said puttimg down the stick and studing her face. 'man, she would look really pritty without the dirt and blood' he thought. "How 'bout u heal her."

"Why should I?" Sesshomaru said. He wasent about to do anything InuYasha wanted him to.

"Fine you shoudent heal her!" Inuyasha said smurking.

"NOW IM DEFINTLY GONA HEAL HER!" -word of warning SG is not a good speller so kindly git over thankyou bows- Sesshomaru said angerly.  
He wiped out his healling sword -hey readers we forgit whats Sesshomaru swords name is so when u review pls tell us thanxz!- he put the tip of it on her head and a blue light went all around her. She started to breath ounce again in normal breathes. InuYasha and Sesshomaru helped her to her feet and they both of them walked her over to there father.

End Flashback.

"From then on Iv been part of the Tatsaiga family, but the weird thing is I amthe only human for they were all dog demons. Sense InuYashas mother had died from some terrible disease.So InuYasha,and Sesshomaru are like brothers to me BUT ONE OF THEM IS A CONPLETE SHOWOFF AND JERK WHEN IT COMES TO OTHER PEOPLE!" she yelled as loud as she could but it was no use InuYasha was still being a jerk.

"I CANT HEAR YOU HAHA!" Inuyasha yelles back at her while sticking out his tongue.The bus finally stoped Kagome scrambled out of her seat and yelled to Sesshomaru who was riet next to her "TELL HIM TO TURN HIS STUPID MUSIC OFF!"

Sesshomaru walked over to InuYasha (rubbing his ear because Kagome was so loud) he whipped InuYashas headphones of his head thru on the ground and stepped on them."Turn your music down InuYasha!"

"M...music wi...withdrawel! InuYasha fell on his back prettending to need air. "M..my buetiful headphones! YOU DESTROYED THEM!  
HOW COULD YOU? I HAD TO BEG FOR MONTHES TO DAD TO GIT ME THOSE! YOUR GONA PAY FOR THIS CRAZY!" He mocked him.  
Sesshomaru grabbed InuYasha around the neck and helled him in the air. As all the other kids around them shouted "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT"  
"I toled you never to say that in public! If you tell enyone were I go on friday after noons YOUR the one whos gona pay!" He said throing InuYasha back down on the seat and walking to the frontof the bus. InuYasha wimpered looking at the broken headphones.

"How could you Kags?" He wimpered as thou he had lost a pet.

"I told u to turn it down! But would you listen? NO ! So I had to git Sesshomaru invaled! OH InuYasha your such a child!" She laghed walking of the bus and left InuYasha to his morning self.

"Kags...Kags...HEY KAGS WAIT UP! COME ON! DONT LEAVE ME! I DONT NO WERE TO GO! WAIT WAIT HELLO ARE U LISTENING TO ME KAGS? WAIT UP U ...U BAD PERSON!" for InuYasha old habits die hard!  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 MCS: "Well I guess that chappy was a little long! At liest for are first one! HAHA SO U HAVE NO COMPLANTS! OH Come on lay of it SG...Hey were did she go? Awell i've enlisted the aid of Naraku to find her( I think she likes him!)

SG: "WAAAAAA WAAAAAA ! NARAKUS TRYING TO KILL ME ! WAAAAAA WHAT IS WRONG WITH U! WAAAAA GIT AWAY FROM YOU ...YOU BAD PERSON!"

Inu: "HEY THATS MY LINE"

MCS: Did I say find or kill? ... uh oh! (She's gonna kill me!) Awell, I'll sort this out later! Anyway, thanks for reading! now review or else (Naraku owes me many favors!)

SG: "WAAAAAAAA HELP ME MCS! HELP ME!"

MCS: "hey Im acually Injoying this! SWEET! HEY SHES HAS A BAT ! WAAAAAAAAAAA"  
SG: " MUHAHAHA! (beting up Naraku) BEATING UP NERAKU WAS FUN NOW NWXT STOP - MCS! MUHAHAHA!" (runs to find MCS)

Inu: "Well I guess well just see u in the next chappy...see ya! HEY IS SHE BEATING UP MCS? I HAVE TO SEE THIS HAHAHA!"


	2. Lifes Not Fair

disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or Co. BUT SOON WILL SO NAH NAH! 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SG: "WHY ME,WHY ME!"

MCS: "Hey there! I'm currently talking from my hospitol bed! My bf and I are curently in the same room! Naraku put her in a full bodycast, I just have broken arm! SG passed out havter about 12 blose with the metal bat! THANK GOD IM ALL RIET! Hey its Sesshomaru! Come to see me Sesshomru-honey?"

Sess:walkes over to SG "Im Honered that u think that ur my girl! Are u all riet?" takes SG hand in his!

MCS: "... WHAT ARE U DOING UR SUPOSE TO ASK ME IF IM ALL RIET NOT HER! THATS SO UNFAIR! WAAAAAAAAA!"

SG: "Ur welcome Sesshomaru I would do enything for u! And yes Im all riet!"

Sess: turns to MCS "OH YEAH IM HERE TO YELL AT U!-points to MCS"

MCS: "WHAT...WHAT DID I DO? SHE DID IT TO!"

Sess: "Well arnt u the wrieter of this story?"

MCS: "SHE IS TO!"

Sess: "But she is my love I love her and she loves me...WHAT WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING WHATS WRONG WITH ME WHAT...WHATS HAPPING?"

MCS: lookes at SG she has a keybourd in her lap. "SGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

SG: "hehehe I didnt mean to"  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2: Lifes not fair

"KAGOME WAIT! PLEASE WAIT!" InuYasha yelled as he raced after her.

Kagome stoped and waited for him taping her foot on the ground impatiently. When he had finally caught up to her he was all out of breath.

"You know I dont know where to go Kags! But I do know that are first class is Math with the really hot new teacher! But the only problem is that i dont know where the math room is...so can we walk there together?" He asked giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"ALRIET WHATEVER! But next oreintation your paying attention! OH and we dont have math with Miss.Tishka we have math with Mr.Raniko SO SORRY TO DISAPOINT YOU! " Kagome laghed walking of to the huge school building.

"THIS SUCKES!" InuYasha yelled following her.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru walked down the hall to his first class.Walking past the trophy case seeing all the trophys his football team had won thru out the years hed been here.He sighed then smerked to himself remembering what had happened on the bus. His little brother was such a dork when it came to fighting he was such a weakling.And Sesshomaru intended to show him that no matter what .But while he walked on his thoughts kept slipping to one person: Kagome. He always thought of her as his little sister but now a days weird feeings came to him when he was around her. And today was the worst just seeing her in that mini skirt -A note from MCS: SG is very perverted she likes all that romantic iky stuff so if eny time there is real perverted stuff Ill smack over the head shes soooo wierd-and her little babyblue tanktop was unbarible! He didnt want to look at her much becaus he was afraid on what the outcom would be...so he was going to stay away from her whenever possible.Witch would be impossible considering that they went to the same school.'why does she have to go here of all schools to go to she and that anoying little weakling had to go to Takahashe High.! Well Ill just try and afoyed them.' But riet when he was thinking that thought someone bumped in to him! Sesshomaru turned around and saw his little anoying brother:  
InuYasha,and riet next to him was Kagome. Sesshomaru gulped when he saw Kagome stare at him with her gorgeous brown eyes her face looked so inocint and helpless her face was just so delicate... inside Sesshomaru was having a fight with himself 'wait what am I thinking shes my younger sister'  
'no shes not you can make a move on her any time if you dont forgit she dosent have a boyfriend and you dont have a girlfriend so its awfeously riet'  
'no I am not going to make a move on her ever shes been in our family sense i was 7 shes been a little sister to me and she will always be a sister to me and nothing more!' 'fine but your missing out on thechance at happiness! Shes the only light that shines on your pathetic world! dont you WANT be with her forever? you could finally be happy and not torrmented by the past!'-end of little fight- InuYasha stared at his evil older brother looking real ticked!

"YOU MADE US LATE FOR ARE FIRST CLASS CRAZY!" at the last word his have breed little brother said Sesshomaru grapped InuYashas coller!

" WHATCHA CALL ME?" Sesshomaru growled.

"SESSHOMARU PUT INUYASHA DOWN PLEASE,AND INUYASHA JUST SHUTUP WILL YOU! ITS NOT SESSHOMARUS FAULT THAT U DIDNT FALLOW ME AND RUN OFF AND I HAD TO GO OUT AND FIND YOU, NOW IS IT?" Kagome yelled flippen mad.

"HOW COULD I NOT GIT LOST ALL THE HALLWAYS LOOK IDENTICALL!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"BY FALLOWING ME YOU TWIT! Sorry Sesshomaru for bugging you well I guess well se you at lunch,BYE BYE! COME ON INUYASHA! " Kagome said grabbing the back of InuYashas shirt coller and dragging him to math class.

"Well yeah goodbye." Sesshomaru said going of to his first class.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When InuYasha and Kagome finally got to there class everyone was sitting down and had everthing they needed, they on the other hand looked like deer caught in the headlights of a fast moving car.

"Miss and Mr. Tetsaiga care to jion us ?" questioned a bald teacher. "Your record shows nothing bad so have a seat Kagome.You, on the other hand,  
InuYasha," said the teacher holding out his hand to stop InuYasha. "One more incident and I'm calling your father!"

"I understand," said InuYasha fighting the will to kill the teacher. 'You fat, ugly, bald, stupid, teacher! Thought InuYasha. 'Come Halloween, your house is getting vandalized! You don't wanna know what I have planned for Christmas!'

"OHHHHH INU-BABYYYYYY COME SIT OVER HERE BY MEEEEE!" A girl in a red shortsleeve shirt and short blue jean shorts.

"Comen Kikyo." InuYasha said walking over to the desk next to his girlfriend Kikyo (SG:U SHALL DIE KIKYO U RECHED WOMAN U EVIL MIKO U...U.  
MCS: SG wait well do evil things to her later ko on with the story) Kagome smiled she didnt care they were together all thou it did somtimes git really annoying becaus InuYasha always bluw her of when his priecous girlfriend was asround and Kikyo wasent one of the nicest girls you would ever meet.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 lunch time:

Kagome watched as InuYasha and his pricous Kikyo walked in the lunch room hand in hand. But InuYasha was frantically searching for an open seat. Kagome sighed and walked over to the only seat that was left. H er best friend Songo rushed up to her.

"Hey Kags I havent seen you all day! Where do you want to sit?" Songo asked looking around for to open seats.

"Hey Songo,I dont know, the quesstion is where CAN we sit?" Kagome said.

"SEATS!" InuYasha yelled pulling Kikyo near him and running to get the two seats that he had spotted.

Kagome and Songo started instenly running to the same seats and beat InuYasha and Kikyo by a hear.

Kagome smiled at InuYasha "Thanks for telling us where the saets were Inu-bro!" She said as Songo burst out laghing.

"Ill git you back later!" He growled giving Kagome death glare.

"I'd love to see that! I'll sick Sesshomaru on you!"

"That dork? Why not just send a bunny after me"  
"You better be nice to him considering as how he's the only one with open seats!" laughed Kagome.

"WHAT!"yelled InuYasha. It was true, the table had many open seats. InuYasha walked over to Sesshomaru. "We're sitting here!"

"You must be confused little brother, this is the table for football players, not weaklings like yourself!"Seeshomaru said while smirking.

"WHY YOU..." InuYasha yelled rasing a fist but stoped for riet behind him was there math teacher pointing a finger and mouthing "One more,One more"

"Sesshomaruuuu..." InuYasha growled thru clenched teeth, "Were sitting HERE! Please and Thank You!" InuYasha nearly died when he said those last two words. That was the first time he had ever said 'please and thank you' to enyone. But ofcourse the words had to be said to the person he hated most:  
Sesshomaru. GOD how he hated his brother!

"OK on one condition..." Sesshomaru said with an evil smerk.

"What do you want?" InuYasha gulped he dident like that smirk on his evil brothers face.

"You have to rub Kougas feet for an entire WEEK! HAHAHA!" Sesshomaru said laughing.

" WHAT? NO WAY!" InuYasha yelled. A couple people looked at him like he was mental.

Riet then Kouga came up behind InuYasha. "GIT OUT OF MY WAY LASSIE!" He yelled as him and Sesshomaru snickered.

"OH hey wolfey boy, arent you saposed to be dressing like Litlle red riding hoodes grandma riet about now?" InuYasha thru back at him.

"SHUT UP thats just a stupid folk tale it aint even real." Kouga growled.

"I don't know, I thought I saw some dresses in your locker. Does it make you feel pretty!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kouga raising a fist. Sessomaru stood up.

"Kouga! Sit down," commanded Sessomaru. Kouga obeyed. "We don't need you injured if we're going to the championships! What's with the salad?  
You need protein, get a burger!"

"My mother told me I need to eat more healthy," said Kouga sheepishly. InuYasha couldn't resist.

"Your mother!" he laughed. "What's next? Boy scouts? Ha!"

Kouga cast InuYasha a death glare. "At least my mother is still alive." InuYasha didn't even think. He lunged himself at Kouga. In a flash Sessomaru ran in front of Kouga, getting the full blow of the punch. Sessomaru didn't think either, he formed a fist and punched InuYasha, sending him flying into a table.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Songo and Kagome:

The two girls were happily gossiping when Songo pointed and said: "Aren't those your brothers"  
Kagome slambed her hands down on the table standing up 'not the first day' she thought and started running twordes the fight.

"YOU TWO STOP IT RIET NOW BEFORE SOMONE GITS HURT!" Kagome yelled grabbing there shirt collurs.

The two boys stared at her. Sesshomaru had a black eye and InuYasha had a bloody nose. "To late." she muttered Both of them were still trying to kill each other! Kagome was losing her grip on them till her hands sliped conpletly.  
"Well,well,well WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?" a vouce said from behind the fight.

Sesshomaru,InuYasha,and Kagome turned arouned very slowly. There they saw the math teacher and there principal Mr.Kiyoshi.  
Mr.Kiyoshi gasped as if the wind was nocked out of him.

"Mr.Sesshomaru I nerver would have thought you the captian,and courterback of are school football team would throw such a stund as this! And well Mr.InuYasha I woulded be surprised. Your always gitting yourself in trouble like this HA! But Im utterly surprised of you Mr.Sesshomaru I would except better from you!" The principal said "Im sorry to have to do this but all three of you are going to have to git detension and Ill have to call your father I know hell be very disapointed!" he said.

"Why me?" Kagome shrieked. She knew the third person was her because she always got in trouble for somthing when her two brothers got into a mess up.

"LOOK AT YOUR OUTFIT MISS. KAGOME IT IS HIGHLY INTOLERABLE!" Mr.Kiyoshi said motioning them to fallow him.  
'I knew it!' Sesshomaru thought.  
Kikyo instantle ran to InuYasha befor he went to fallow his siblings.  
"OH INUYASHA THAT WAS SO BRAVE THE WAY YOU STOOD UP TO KOUGA THAT WAY! I love it when you git mad like that your sooo hot! Meet me after school at my place"... Then she wispered in his ear "My parents arnt home this week so well be all alone! heheh"  
Kikyo giggled (SG: I HATE KIKYO MAKING HERSELF SOUND SO INOSENT BUT THERES A TERIBLRE KILLING MANIAC INSIDE! I HATE HER! MCS: take your medician SG and shut up so we could go on with the story GEEEES!) InuYasha smiled but was thinking 'OH GOD NO'  
He liked Kikyo but he knew her dad would grab a shot gun and put him down faster than Ol' Yeller.

"Golddigger," coughed Kagome. Kikyo's head snapped around and stared at her with an evil look.

"You should really take care of that cough, wouldn't want you to miss archery practice."

Kagome wanted to tell her to jump into a lake and never come back up but she didn't because of InuYasha. He would kill her. Archery was the one thing they were competitive in, Kagome was the best. "No, we wouldn't want that! HAHA come on InuYasha or well git more detension"  
Kagome said almost mimicking Kikyos voice.  
"BYE BYE INU-BABY SEE YOU TO NIGHT!" Kikyo giggled.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SG:" KIKYO YOU SHALL DIE MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

MCS: " Im sorry for SG behaver she hides her medication under her tounge and then when the nurses leave she spittes it out...sooooo shes a little prevoked riet now! SORRY"  
(doors open)

SG: "DID SESSHOMARU COME TO VISIT ME AGAIN?"

: " actually its guit the opposit."

SG: cringes up "That evil wicked voice" then wispered "noooooo"

MCS: " O GOD NO! ITS THE ONE PERSON WHO 'WILL' KILL US! NOOOOOO IM TO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Inu: "GOD Kikyo what are youuuuuuu doing? Who invited you seresly? " he growled

Kik: "I invited myself...and I would think that you would be happy to see me?"

Inu: grabbs Kagome to hide behind her "SHES GIVING ME THAT DEATH GLARE OF HERS AGAIN! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kik: "OH SO YOUR STILL WITH THAT TRASH ARE U? FINE YOU SHALL GO TO HECK (SG: Srry we dont swere what so ever)WITH ME TONIGHT!" pulles out dagger.  
MCS: "OMG THATS THE DAGGER SHE PULLED ON INUYASHA BEFORE! OMG ITS A STAGE PROP LET ME HAVE IT NOWWWWW"  
trying to grab dagger.

Kik: "GIT AWAY YOU ELF CANT U SEE IM TRYING TO KILL HERE?"

MCS: "...I prefer the term "vertically challenged." MCS looking very irritated and about to cry.

SG: "WHAT DO WE DO? I KNOW LETS TYP SOMTHING!" grabs keybourd.

MCS:" GIVE ME THE KEYBOURD! its personal"

SG: "FINE BUT FIRST LET ME HAVE FUN FIRST! All asoden a stair well apeared infront of the wicked Kikyo.She fell down it braking every bone in her fat body! MUHAHAHAHA!

Kik: "feh, Theres no Stairrrrrrrrwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" CRASH!

MCS: grabs keybourd "Then magically the dagger apeared in my hand allowing me to sell it on ebay! HAHAHAHA!" has dagger.

Kik: "WHY U..." faints.

SG: "TAKE THAT YOU EVIL PERSON MUHAHAHAHA!"

MCS: "OKKKKKK...SEE U NEXT CHAPPY! BYE FUR NOW!" 


	3. The Secret Life of Sesshomaru!

disclaimer: We dont own InuYasha or Co. sigh BUT SOOOOOOOOON WILLLLLL MUHAHAHA!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SG: "Finally rid of that reched Kikyo at last! haaaaaaa soooooo nice!"

MCS:" Did you hear? We're getting a new roomate!"

SG:"WHO?" says with a scared look.

MCS: "Some girl they found on the floor below us."

SG: "It's probably Kikyo! Here she comes!"

The nurse has her head down, the girl on the bed looks nothing like Kikyo.

MCS: "You're just paranoid!" Suddenly the nurse lifts up her head, it's Kikyo!

SG:"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" While her mouth is open Kikyo shoves a pill down her throat.SG swallows.

Kik:"This is my new job! I'll be seeing a lot of you! I'll make sure you never get out of taking your pills again! HA HA HA!"

MCS:"Well, that sedative will knock her out for a while, so enjoy the chappy!"

SG:"...," is unconcious.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SG: "A-HEM! Hello again! I just have a little anonsment to make before this chappy starts: Well u see Im a Kikyo hater like I said before and as I told u before that Kikyo being InuYashas girlfriend AT THE BEGINING was hard for me to wriet well one of our readers/reviewers did not understand that. I am not gona say this persons name but this person said it was a lie that I was a Kikyo hater. But this persons the one who dosent git the consept of the story. See,if the person who wrote that review is reading this now let me tell U somthing! The hole consept of this story is that Kikyo shall die and git her heart broken. Who ever said that Inu and that witch was gona stay together? I defintly didnt,nor did MCS.  
So pls never say that again caus its really mean and it made me feel bad. But in the next chappys ahead Kikyo will be going thru hell,so pls--this is also to other readers who reviews-- wriet kind reviews no flames caus there really mean! KO now that I said that lets start the chappy! "

Inu: "She swore she said Kikyo was gona go thru..."

SG: "Hey, I never said I wasent aloud sware I just said U arent aloud swere! SO HAHA!"

Inu: "poop-face!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 3: The Secret Life of Sesshomaru!

"HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I HATE YOU TWO?" Kagome screamed while the three were waiting in the office.

"Well yeah you have," InuYasha said scraching his head "remember that one time when we were in the 6th grade me and Sesshomaru spred around the rumer that you were a gay!" He laughed a little.  
"OMG! I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! NOW I HATE YOU EVEN MORE! NO ONE WOULD EVEN LOOK AT ME THAT INTIRE YEAR"  
she screamed.

"OH will you come of it we told everyone we were lying!" Sesshomaru said trying to calm her down.  
"YEAH AFTER THE SCHOOL YEAR WAS OVER! SEIRESLY HOW CAN YOU TWO BE SO HEARTLESS? HOW CAN YOU EVEN SLEEP AT NIGHT WHEN YOU KNOW YOU HURT ME?" Kagome was now completly on fire!

"Smooooooth Sesshomaru!" InuYasha mutters kicking Sesshomaru in the shin."As if she wasnt already ticked of enuf! You better not tell her about the time when we stole from her wallet in the 7th grade!"

"YOU WHAT?" Kagome screamed towering over them.

"Smoooooooth InuYasha!" Sesshomaru said kicking his shin.(SG:"HAHA hes mimicking InuYasha! MCS:"Thank You Captian.Obvious!")

"A--HEM! I have alerted your father Miss and Mr.Tetsaiga! He should be here in less then 20min. So pls wait paitantly here and stop bickering and yelling!" Mr.Kiyoshi said slaming his office door on them.

InuYasha and Kagome fell over (SG:"ANIME STYLE HAHAHA!" MCS: "Shes high on sugar! SRRY!") Sesshomaru smirked. He wasent gona be here to face there fathers rath. But he did feel a twinge of sympathy for Kagome. But awell she can take it she has strength to handle stuff like that ,but his little brother on the other hand...well lets just say Sesshomaru was pretty glad that have-breed was gitting in trouple for somthing they both did. 'HAHA I dont feel bad for him at all but then again who would?' He thought evily. (SG: "I have no idea if thats even a real word!" MCS: "Its probaly not!" SG: "OH hardy har har!")

"Well your shur are day-dreamin today arnt ya, crazy?" InuYasha mocked.

Sesshomaru smacked back down to earth. "Feh, Whatever well Im of . Good luck with dads rath Kagome!" he said grabbing his bookback and walking out the door.

"NO FAIR HE HAS SOME FRICKIN MENTAL APPOINTMENT AND WERE STUCK HERE FACINgggg...OH hey dad!" InuYasha said quickly hiding behind Kagome and trying to smile.

"Hello InuYasha..." Mr.Tetsaiga said while standing in the doorway.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Sesshomaru at his so called "MENTAL APPOINTMENT"

"Come in Mr.Sesshomaru and have a seat, please." said Mr.Kabuto. Sesshomaru PSYCHIATRIST! (SG: "We said that just incase you didnt figure it out already but you probably did." MCS: "There not stupid ya know!")

"Hi." Sesshomaru said coldly, his mental defense scills were on high.

"Do you care for some tea?" Mr.Kabuto said pouring himself a cup of the highly cheap Japinese Green tea.

Sesshomaru looked at it disgusted.He hated cheap tea. "No."

"Okkkk...then please take a seat!" Mr.Kabuto said smiling cautiously. Sesshomaru didnt budge.

"Im fine standing."

"Alriet...well lets start with some word play ,you know the drill I say a word and then the first thing that comes to your mide say it.OK? OK! First word 'InuYasha'."

"Die."

"Half-breed"  
"InuYasha."

"Family"  
"No coment."

"okkkk...'Football'"

"Champienship"

"Humins."

"Wierd."

"Kagome."

"I...I...I ummm"  
"YOUR THINKING ABOUT IT!"

"AM NOT! FINE' 'live'. "

"Okkkk well lets see some other words ummmm..."School."

"Waste of time" Sesshomaru was now very irritatede, he hated these word play things 'this is another waste of time' he thought.  
He hated all forms of psycho therapy, he didn't need it...or did he?

"Well I think that is enof word play for today ummm lets move on 'Whats on your mind Sesshomaru' ?"

"I thought we were done with all that mind crap!"

"Sesshomaru your always so defensive (MCS: "OMG SG FINALY SPELLED A WORD 'RIGHT'!" SG: "Oh will you come of it Im not as stupid as you think you know,gees and you tell InuYasha to stop tesing me! You so MEAN!" MCS: "You misspelled 'teasing'." SG:"shutup") you should be more relaxed Im not playing eny mind games" Mr.Kabuto said the last few words slowly.

"Yeah, Its soooo not obvious, (MCS: "See Im a GREAT speller!" SG:"STOP BRAGGING!") Fine, whats on my mind hmmmm well, I have a thousand other things I would like to be doing riet now then being here."Sesshomaru said cooly

"Are you talking your medication? Well enyway who cares about that? Well OK name ten things that you would rather be doing riet now!" Mr.Kabuto said picking up his clip-bourd.

"1: Playing football. 2: Practicing football. 3: Hanging with Kouga and Naraku. 4: Watching TV. 5: Playing Grand Theft Auto. 6: 'NOT' taking my medication.  
7: Thinking up of psychological disorders to freak you out. 8: Messing around with Kagome. 9: Vandalizing your house. 10: oh yeah, TRYING TO KILL INUYASHA!"

"Maybe you should take your medication." Mr.Kabuto said reaching for one of the shot appliances(MCS: "I told you you couldn't spell !" SG: "HEY I LOOKED THAT UP IN A DICTIONARY SO IM RIGHT AND YOUR WRONG HAHAHAHAHA!" MCS:"no coment")

"Come near me with that siringe and I'll hurt you!" said Sessomaru about to reach for his sword.

"Ok! I'm just saying that if you take your medication it might help clear your mind."

"My mind is clear enough! Besides, I don't beleive in medication! I don't want to walk around like I'm underwater! I've seen the side-effects of some medications."

"It's been half an hour Sessomaru, you can leave now."

"THANK GOD!"

"Have a good night Sesshoamru!"

"I plan to." Sesshomaru said coldly walking out of the room.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(SG:"Im gitting of the zeros." MCS: "Me to-  
Sesshomaru in entrinse hall

Before Sesshomaru left the horrible place somthing glistened under a chair catching his eye.He bent down and picked it up.  
It was a black pendent with a red dragon in the middle of it. 'hmmm a boy probable dropped it awell his loss' he thought walking out. And putting the pendant around his neck.

Sesshomaru in his car

Sesshomaru jumed into his red Lambrigini--he was rich him and his family could aford these things-- "Hmmm well that went as bad as it always is hmmmm well I wonder how Kagomes fairing with Fathers so called rath. Maybe he already killed InuYasha. That would be awsome!" Sesshomaru thought out loud. Then he heard a horn, he turned sideways and saw a car full of blonde girls.(SG: "No offence to you blonds these are not stupid bloneds there just a little tipsy." MCS:" You made them tipsy? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" SG: " What do you care your a brunet and so am I? Oh and just to tell you I have great friends who are bloneds and there way awsome so pls forgive us if you think thats afensive cause its not! K.O--that does not mean im knocked out--- on with the story." MCS:  
"Ur Mental!") ' Not again! God Im sick of this! '

"HEY RICHY--RICH COMEN ARE WAY? ID LIKE SOME OF YOU!" (MCS: "YOUR A PERVERT SG!" SG:"AM SO NOT!") one of the girls said blowing him a kiss.

"NO!" Then he quickly sped of into the sunset.  
-  
Kik: "OK SG time to take your medicationnnnn...SG were is that little...?"

MCS: "Hey no swearing!"

SG is standing behind Kikyo with a fire extinguisher, she hits her in the back of the head.

SG: "Thatll take care of her for awile! Thanxs for ditracting her MCS!"

MCS: "I didnt try to..."

SG:"..."

Inu: " SILENCE FOR ONCE THANK GOD!"

SG: "What ever InuTasha!"

Inu: "I TOLD YOU NEVER CALL ME THAT!"

Kags: "SIT BOY! Im trying tolisten to music GEEES WERE THE ONES WHO NEED SILENCE FROM YOU!"

MCS: "..."

SG:" Well enyway the next chappy ---the 4th chappy yeah---- will mostly have well REALLY BAD STUFF HAPPEN TO KIKYO MUHAHAHAHA!  
I HAVE POWER OVER THE KEY BOURD!

MCS: "power hog" folds arms.

ALL : " SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPY BYE BYE! 


	4. authors note

VERY IMPORTENT ATHORS NOTE!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG: haya everyone! I would just like to say WERE SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT WRIGHTING IN AWILE! ITS JUST THAT SCHOOL PRACTICLY INSLAVES US! HOMEWORK,HOMEWORK,HOMEWORK! THATS MY AJENDA FOR LIKE ALL NIGHT!  
MCS is doing homework right now acually...stupid test!

MCS: "I FLIPPEN HATE HOMEWORK I HATE SCHOOL AND I HATE THIS sensare TEST! sensare

SG: "MCS calm down! Sorry bout that we both explode somtimes...Im way worse then she is tho!

Inu: "Yep,I herd her once it went on for hourse cus word after cus word! SHES WORSE THEN ME!

SG: "O.K! INUYASHA THATS ANOF! Ok so any way were trying to git storys up as soon as we can! So pls dont git mad at us! RELAX!  
I know u guys/girls are waiting for are wonderful storys! PLS WELL TRY ARE HARDEST JUST FOR ALL OF YOU!

sincerly,  
Shessy Girl and Mary C. Smith 


	5. Kikyos Problems

diaclaimer: "We dont own InuYasha...BUT WE WILL NOT GIVE UP TRYING TO GET IT TO BE OURS MUHAHAHAHA!" MCS: "SG give it up why doncha?" SG:"N--E--V--E--R"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG: "As promised REALLY REALLY BAD stuff is goin to happen to the reched,wicked,(secretly a man) , EVIL, Kikyo!"

Kiy: "WH...WHAT ...I AM NOOOOO MAN!"

SG: "HA,YOU JUST ADMITTED IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kik: "..."

MCS: "You know shes riet you kinda did admitted..."

Kag: "I knew it...INUYASHA YOUR MINE!" blushes "oops did I say that out loud?"

Inu: "Sh...shes a-a-a- h...he!" spit (grabs toothbrush and mouth wash) brush,brush,brush,spit,gargle,spit,gargle,gargle,spit,spit,spit."THATS NASTY!"

Kik: "NICE ONE SG! NOW KAGOME WILL DEFENTLY BE INUYASHAS AND INUYASHA SHALL BE KAGOMES! YOU RULE SG! Wh..WHAT THE HECK! WHAT AM I SAYING? WHO HAS THE KEY-BOURD?

All(except SG) : "SG!"

Sg: "WHAT? I hate Kikyo, YEAH YA HEARD ME I--HATE--K.I.K.Y.O! HAHAHA!"

MCS: "Thats are SG...(sigh)."

-  
Chapter 5: Kikyos problems...

Saterday afternoon 1:23 pm

InuYasha was standing outside when he heard the door slam behind him. He saw Sesshomaru walk over to his car.

"WAIT I NEED A RIDE!" He yelled at his older brother as Sesshomaru got in his car.

"Get your own car."

"Im only 15! Ill be gitting my license soon but riet now I have to GET A RIDE!" InuYasha growled.

"Tuff luck little brother...well Im off to Kagomes archery mach see ya!" He drove of.

"Hey WaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGG!"InuYasha yelled,as Sesshomaru backed back up the drive way.

"Oops sorry didnt know you were standing THERE! Well enyway forgot to tell you I never waited for my drivers license." Sesshomaru said driving of for good.

Inuyasha blincked after his brother.

"BAKA!" he screamed. His brother was so anoying he wouldent even give him a ride to there sisters match! And Kikyos,(SG: "YUCK)  
heck they were goin to the same thing! InuYasha turned around to face his fathers FAVORIT green lamberigini (MCS: "There family has a lot of lamberiginis me and SG are in love with um!" SG: "There OK --never heard of um in my life till one day MCS randomly telles me about these a talian LAMBERGINI thigs---soooo really MCS is the one thats in love with um...I just like um caus there doors swing up in the air! ITS AWSOME!  
MCS: "I know!")

"Hmmmmm, well I always wanted to drive this. Wait till Fluffy sees me driving this!"

InuYashas father loved this car more than him and Sessomaru. InuYasha was a pro at driving it.  
-  
InuYasha driving (SG: "this is not gona turn out good..." MCS: "Then why are we wrieting it?" SG: "Caus its funny and were both evil at leist I am! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! " MCS: sarcasticly "Thank you for reminding me why Im wrieting this story with you!" under breath "yeah riet!" SG: frowns "What was that?" MCS: "What? I didnt say anything!" SG: "riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiet!" MCS: "You spelled right wrong and writing wrong..." SG: "HAVE I EVER CARED?" MCS:"no)  
As he approached the doughnut shop.He saw Sessomaru's car in the parking lot. Sessomaru was sitting near a window, perfect. Kagome was with him. Even better! He honked the horn,Sesshomaru and Kagome looked sharply out the window. "YOOOOOO! WHATS UP?SEE YAAAA!" he snickered as he saw Kagomes mouth drop open Sesshomaru was shocked out of wits. Man,it felt good to rub this thing in his brothers face!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

kagome and Sesshomaru:(A little while before the half-breed shows up..." SG : "Sesshomaru-baby give me the keybourd!" Sess: "Give me 1 good reson why I should!" SG: "Cause you luuuuuv me! Is that good enough?" Sess"..." SG: grabs keybourd "Told ya he luuuuuvs me!" MCS: "You and your stupid words always confusing people! GRRRRR U MAKE ME SOOOO MAD!" SG: "be quiet so we can get on with the story!")

Sesshomaru drove up to the school Kagome was waiting for him at the entrince.She was wearing a short skirt (her archery outfit) and a tank top(summer outfit) He gulped,Sesshomaru hated when she wore this outfit...its to short...she should wear nun clothes...(but some what this outfit turned him on MCS:  
SGGGGGGGGG!")

"ahhhh...y-y-you ready to go?" He asked. She nodded her head and jump up almost immedently her skirt flew up. Sesshomaru had to smack himself to stop staring.Kagome looked at him confused.

"Whats wrong?" she asked concerned.  
"ahhh...ummm...JUMPING MAKES YOU LOOK FAT!" Sesshomaru slammed his head down on the steering wheel.'Its a lie,a lie! You actually look really,really hot when you jump like that! It showes a good view! ' Sesshomaru didnt dare uttered those wordes to her...why? KAGOME WAS LIKE HIS SISTER!

"What did you saaaaaay?" Kagome was now on the verge of killing him. (SG: "MCS make it stop shes scaring me! waaaaaaaaaaa!" MCS: "Why you so scared? Shes not mad at you, ya big baby!" SG: "shut-up.")

"I...I...lets go to the dounut shop?"

"WHY? So I can get fatter?"

"..." Sesshomaru was scared...the only girl who freaked him out.

"Forget it! Just forget it! Not even YOU are going to ruin this day for me!" Kagome got inside the car.

"O-o-o.K! Dounut shop then?"

"Fine," Kagome smiled evily (Sg: "I still dont think thats a word," MCS: ""It isssss! VOCAB MASTER YOUR TALKIN' TO HERE! Ill even look it up in dictionary for you," (searching thru dictionary) SG: "Dont hurt yourself, O.K?") Today was the day that Kagome was going to throw her archery enimy Kikyo, into the dirt. Litteraly. Kagome had been practicing extra hard this year just to beat Kikyo at her own little game. HAHA! To kill Kikyo, her dream. All though she knew she couldent 'litteraly' kill her, if she did she would go to jail have a gay cellmate named Big Bertha (MCS: "That was to tease my special friend Emily, you know who you are! HAHAHA, I'm only joking." SG: "That was rude, if I was her Id come after you with a knife, That was a sugestion to you Emily, make shur to SHARPEN that knife realy well," MCS: "That premeditated murder!" SG:"...oops...awell who cares, you get to many death-letters a day, it would be a favor to all those who hate you,")

at dounut shop--

Sesshomaru and Kagome got a table, and were eating in silence. When all-of-a-sudden they hurda horn hock and then fallowing it: InuYashas voice. Kagome craned her head slowly to the window, and said in a mortifide voice: "Te-te-tell me that wasent dads FAVORITE lambrigini..."

"It was..." Sesshomaru said stating the obvious.

"I told you NOT to tell me that!"

"I have a call to make," Sesshomaru said digging in his pocket for his cellphone.

"You're making a call at this time?"

"I'll be back,"

" How very 'Arnold Schwarzenegger' of you."

Sesshomaru laughed to himself, then went to make the call.

Later at the match: 

"Where's InuYasha?" Asked Kagome looking around.

"Forget about him," said Sesshomaru. "Good luck, have fun."

"Oh, I will," said Kagome evily as she spotted Kikyo. She had made her outfit look trashy. She called over to Kagome in her prissy fake cheery voice.

"Oh Kagome! Come over here!" Kagome obeyed. "Spin around please," Kagome spun around. "See girls, this is exactly why I didn't wear that outfit. It makes everyone look fat," she laughed hideously.

"See you at the match," Kagome said nicely. She had to fight the urge to kill her, it would be so easy to behead her.

Kikyo, as evil as she was, was impressive at archery. Kagome had to admitt that. She had got a bullseye for all of her shots so far.  
However, on her last shot she didn't even make the arrow go onto the board. She threw down her arrows and practically had a tantrum. Next was Kagome's turn, Kagome also made all of her shots. One more bullseye and she would finally beat Kikyo! The arrow slowly sailed through the air. Yes! The arrow hit it perfectly.

Sesshomaru perked his head up, something was wrong! His heightened sense of smell alerted him of dark magic. It was heading strate towards Kagome.

" KAGOME!"

Sesshomaru rushed towards her as fast as he could, everything was going in slow-motion the goal-bourd was slowly exploding people went screaming. Kagomes eyes were wide as she saw the firey-flames flying towards her. Sesshomaru quickly rapped his arms around her, and both fell to the ground.The flames shot over there dangerously entangled bodys. Then suddenly everything went back to normal. People stood up from there crouching positions. Then, to Sesshomarus displeaser, everone started clapping. Thinking it was part of the performance.  
Kagome was shaking in his arms, he helled her closer. Then, distroying the peace, the referees came over and helped them up.

"Why, Miss Tenseiga, that was a wonderful performance. We could get you disqualified,but under the sercomestances, we honor you with first place. Keep this up and you could win the "Golden Arrow" award this year." after giving Kagome the blue ribbon they walked away.

Kikyo was outraged. If hate could kill, Kagome would have already been struck dead. She marched right up to her.

"Who do you think YOU are? Nothing standes between ME and that golden arrow!" she yelled

Kagome leaned closer to her: "Except me!"

"Why you...just to let you know, there are more ways to kill then fire."

"HUH? THEN IT WAS YOU!" Kagome wasent realy shocked.

"No one will believe you,but I'll let that ribbon slide this time, sense you are my boyfriends sister." Kikyo ruffled Kagomes hair. Then walked back to the tree with her minions.

Kagome frowned and rased her bow, "Ruffle my hair, will you?" The arrow went soaring and hit the tree insted.

"Some aim ya got there, you couldent even hit the broad side of a barn. You completely missed me!"

Kagome smirked "I wasent aiming at you!"

Suddenly the BEES NEST Kagome had knocked loose, fell on Kikyos head! She went around screaming, as thousends of bee stingers pierced her flesh. Kagome was laughing histarically.

Sesshomaru then walked up with his cellphone in hand. They both heard a VERY familiar voice:

"A...Hey guys ummmmm can you help me? Well, you see, I'm kinda in...jail..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MCS: "UH-OH InuYashas in TRRRROUBLE! HAHA!"

SG: "I put him in there myself...I got sick of his attitude...sigh...he was bugging me..."

MCS: "Oh, riiiiight,you couldn't put an unconcious person in jail!"

SG: "Wanta see me try?" has a big stick in her hand.

MCS: "Let's do this!" pulls out a chain saw.

ALL (except SG and MCS) "Here they go AGAIN!" SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPPY! 


	6. InuYasha Point of Veiw

Disclaimer: SG: "We do not own InuYasha or characters …..but we do own our thoughts! MCS: "Yes, yes, we do….."

SG: "I just had an amazing revelation! I really, really LOVE Japanese Black Tea!"

MCS: "Wow, for a second I thought it was something important, like ending world hunger. Why did you waste our time for that!"

Inu: "Seriously, you just wasted an entire 10 seconds of our readers life….I feel their pain!"

SG: "You guys are so mean! I just share my opinions with you all, and then you guys go all berserk on me! SO RUDE!"

MCS: "Says the girl that turns the hose on carolers at Christmas!"

SG: "InuYasha and Naraku put me up to it!"

MCS: "I didn't see them telling you to laugh and mock carolers and burn their music books in front of their frozen selves!"

SG: "Well, that was Kougas fault. He did it with me so obviously…"

MCS: "Sooooo, you do whatever Kouga does? I think someone's in loooooooove! HA HA HE HE!"

SG: "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Hello, little announcement here, does anyone at all know what InuYashas and Sesshomarus fathers name is because I've seen it many times on FanFic but when I try to look for it I cant find it! So plz tell me what it is! THANK YOU!

Chapter 6: InuYashas point of view… (before he gets arrested)

InuYasha smirked at the confused faces of his siblings. That'll give them a shock for a few moments. He thought smiling evilly.

"Hm, maybe I'll take the short cut to get to the match…."

Then he heard sirens behind him.

"Oh, CRAP!"

InuYasha pulled over. He wasn't speeding. He defiantly didn't miss a stop light or stop sign. Well, THEN WHAT THE HECK DID THIS FAT BOZO PULL ME OVER FOR!

The officer got out of his car. Yes, InuYasha was right this guy was FAT!" he walked over to InuYashas car (rather his fathers car) and InuYasha rolled down his window putting on a fake smile. The officer looked at him then said:

"Hey, aren't you one of Tensaigas kids?"

"Umm, yes I am!"

"Which one are you?"

"Ummm, Sesshomaru!"

"Hmmm, I thought Sesshomaru had that that crescent moon thingy on his forehead?"

"I..I... I got it removed?"

"Hey, WAIT! Hey someone just called me and reported this car stolen and you look more like that InuYasha kid to me, Sesshomaru is much older! Alright buddy, out of the car with your hands up! MOVE IT!"

InuYasha cursed under his breath. Could this day get any worse?

InuYasha was thrown in a cell with this huge monster of a man. InuYasha laughed nervously. '_god, how am I gona get out of this one?' _then the officer came back and opened the cell door.

"You get one free call, boy. Don't make it long!"

InuYasha was then pushed to the phone booths. He dialed a number;

RING, RING, RING, RI….

"Hello?"

"A…..Hey guys ummmmmm can you help me? Well, you see I'm kinda in……jail."

SG: "That was to freaking short."

MCS: "I know but dinners ready so we have to go! CYA NEXT CHAPPY!"

Inu: whimpering and whining "I'm hungry to!"


	7. YOU SUCK Peanut 0 ! grrrrrrrr!

THAT'S IT! IF ANY OF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY THEN DON'T FREAKIN READ IT! NO ONES MAKING YOU READ IT! SO PLS DON'T TELL ME AND MY FRIEND THAT OUR STORY SUCKES! CAUSE THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO DO LIKE IT! SO ALL YOU BASTARDS WHO DON'T LIKE IT JUST SIMPLY DON'T REVIEW! THANK YOU VERY MUCH "Peanut 0" FOR THAT NASTY, RUDE, MEAN REVIEW! I HATE KIKYO AND YOU CANT STOP ME! I LIKE THIS STORY ME AND MY FRIEND ARE WRIETING! I DON'T CARE IF YOU TELL ME I SPELLED SOMETHING WRONG BUT THEN TURN AROUND AND SAY I HAVE A HORRIBLE PLOT? SO NEVER EVER SAY SUCH RUDE THING AND DON'T READ THIS STORY SEE IF I CARE!

Thank you all, my lecture is now over,

Sincerely, Shessy Girl!


	8. Christmas Song!

Disclaimer: This is OUR song ……no one else's….though we do not own InuYasha or Jingle bells. This is a parody of Jingle Bells. Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SG: "Well Happy Holidays everyone! We wanted this song to be on actually Christmas but, as things are that I'm going to Disney World and MCS is stuck at home with her three sisters (she's the middle child) and she is highly angery at me for leaving with out her…."

MCS: "We're losing precious writing days! Christmas break is the only free time we have practically!"

SG: "Boo-Hoo! I'll think about that when I'm hangin' with Mickey!"

MCS: "looser!"

SG: "Just start the song!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tune to Jingle Bells:

InuYasha CHRISTMAS Song!

Jingle Bells

Band of Seven smells (except Bankotsu)

Kikyo laid an egg!

The Shippo-bile lost its wheel

And Naraku got away! HEY!

Thru Feudal Japan we go!

Dashing thru the plain

Man, we love singing this song

Even though we NOTHING to gain! HEY!

Jingle Bells

Band of Seven smells (except Bankotsu)

Kikyo lade an egg

The Shippo-bile lost its wheel

And Naraku got away! HEY!

At a Christmas Party

Sesshomaru got drunk

Off of InuYashas ( music stops loud voices) 'eggnog'! (wink, wink)

(music starts up again) He torched all of the presents!

And ran off to his bunk

"Come back here you evil punk!" HEY!

Jingle Bells

Band of seven smells (except Bankotsu)

Kikyo laid an egg

The Shippo-bile lost its wheel

And Naraku got away! HEY!

Kikyos in a corner

Trying not to cry

The way her party turned out

She just wants to die! HEY!

Jingle Bells

Band of Seven smells (except Bankotsu)

Kikyo laid an egg

The Shippo-bile lost its wheel

And Naraku got away! HEY!

Kagome kicked Sangos butt

When they played kick-the-cup (I know it's really 'can' but that didn't rhyme)

Kikyo mocked Kagome

So Kagome beat her up! HEY!

Jingle Bells

Band of Seven smells (except Bankotsu)

Kikyo laid an egg

The Shippo-bile lost its wheel

And Naraku got away! HEY!

(For, reference, Rin is grown up.)

Rin and Sesshomaru

Are under the mistletoe

Shippo caught a glimpse

All he could say was "whoa!" HEY!

Jingle Bells

Band of seven smells (except Bankotsu)

Kikyo laid an egg

The Shippo-bile lost its wheel

And Naraku got away! HEY!

Jingle Bells

Band of Seven smells (except Bankotsu)

Kikyo laid a egg

The Shippo-bile lost a wheel

(slowly) and-------------Narakuuuuuuuu-------------got----------awaaaaaaaaaay!

End song….

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SG, MCS, and all InuYasha cast: "HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!"


	9. Big Bertha

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha………..but as much as we try Rumiko Takahashi just wont give in….she can be so rude sometimes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

MCS: "I hope you all had a wonderful X-mas! And a Happy New Year! Man, I cant believe it's the first day of 2006! Time sure does fly!"

SG: "yippy, yea, woo hoo, yea, yea whatever…."

MCS: "What's up your butt?"

SG: "I miss the hot sun and the warm beaches! I MISS MICKEY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

MCS: "Boo hoo, you cry baby. Some of us had to stay in the freezing cold, be thankful you stayed there for a little while."

SG: "Sniff…sniff…but I still miss Mickey!"

MCS: "Yea well, Mickey's glad he doesn't have a stalker anymore.

SG: "Who says I'm not stalking him anymore?"

MCS: "This has law suit written all over it."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 9: Big Bertha

InuYasha was impatiently waiting for the guard to come back to the cell. The guard finally walked over and smiled.

"Well, Mr. InuYasha, we can let you go right now. But you cant have any priers." He said checking into the computer.

InuYasha groaned. This was not going to turn out well.

"Hmmm, well Mr. InuYasha lets see here:

Vandalism

Vandalism

Vandalism

Petty Theft

Vandalism

Lets see you also vandalized squad number…" the guard face instantly turned from surprise to hatred "Squad number 9…THAT'S MY CAR! YOU DID THAT YOU LITTLE PUNK! I HAD TO PAY BIG BUCKES TO GET THAT REPARED!"

"Hee, hee……..its not like I totally destroyed it…" InuYasha nervously laughed. "Besides I had to do 100 days of community service afterward."

The guard had calmed down, "Well, I am sorry that we had to put you in the same cell as a girl, but we didn't have any other spaces. Sorry."

InuYasha looked around the cell puzzled all he saw was the big, wait scratch that, HUGE man thing in the corner. "What girl?"

"ummm Big Bertha over there."

"What's she in for?"

"Mainly assault charges. She hates men."

InuYasha turned around and looked and the so called girl. She was pounding her fist in her hand. Big Bertha had heard him.

"Well, I'm going to walk away very slowly and ignore any screaming I may hear."

"Wh...WHAT!"

InuYasha then heard huge footsteps behind him. For the first time in his entire life, he was scared to heck from a girl………

1 hour later:

Big Bertha had pretty much beat the crap out of InuYasha. But he did a sucker punch and she went toppling over. And that pretty much ended that fight. The guard came by just then and thought InuYasha was beating on a poor girl. So he put him into solitary confinement. And none the less: in a strait jacket.

Meanwhile:

Sesshomaru and Kagome arrived a little while after that. The guard led them to the sponge room were InuYasha was being held. Sesshomaru smirked and Kagome put a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. The two siblings started to shake with laughter as they saw there angry to heck brother sitting there. InuYasha gave them a glare that said "You two better not even think about it!"

But Kagome couldn't keep it in any longer, she started hysterically laughing. Sesshomaru even let out a chuckle.

"So little brother, who's crazed now?"

"Shut the heck up!"

"After all those times you made fun of me!"

_1 month ago At breakfast table_

"_Hey Sesshomaru? Have you had your thorzene today?"_

_1 week ago Sesshomaru leaves for a sleep over at Naraku's house_

"_Hey Sesshomaru! Want me to pack your restraints?"_

_Two days ago: morning at the front door_

"_Hey, Sesshomaru! Looks cold out! Need your strait jacket?"_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" InuYasha screamed. If it hadn't been for the strait jacket he would had killed his brother.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

SG: "I'm sorry for the delay, it's been MONTHS sense the last time we wrote, so ignore the very top part!"

MCS: "We were so busy with school and other stories……..eventually days turned into weeks and weeks became months…. Don't yell at us!"

SG: " I cant stand anymore yelling…I recently got this really bad review for my story 'Goals of Love'….it was REALLY mean! (eyes turn red) so you DARE review this story bad….lets just say very bad things will happen to you!'

MCS: "…"

SG: "What?"

MCS: "Sometimes you REALLY scare me…"


	10. Whooops!

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or Co. ……

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

MCS: "Yeah….sorry, I know it's been awhile since we updated. I've been busy with my dark poetry and avoiding counselors."

SG: "Yea and I've been busy being myself! Which you never want to meet!"

MCS: "SG is the type of girl that will rob you on the spot! I'm the type of girl that looks innocent when really a violent, sadistic psycho lurks beneath. Wow…….. I'm starting to scare myself……………….."

SG: "You're starting to scare me…not a lot of things scare me…no seriously they don't… Anyway Summer is almost OVER! NOOO! I HATE SCHOOL! You will die school…I will burn you to the ground…" (Has a torch in hand and I evil gleam in her eye)

MCS: "Last time that happened I got blamed too! Then we got expelled! Oh well……. Pyros can't be helped. Yay fire!"

SG: " No, no, no! Last time I set off the fire alarm then I set the kitchen on fire and Spray painted every thing else… This time I'm using all fire!" (Evil Laugh)

Inu: "Would you two stop talking and get on with the story! No one wants to hear your useless voices!"

SG: "You're SO mean InuYasha! You better sleep with one eye open!"

Inu: "oooo! I'm sooooo scared!"

SG: "THAT'S IT!" Launches at InuYasha and starts wrestling on the floor with him."

Kag: "Huh?" sweat drop.

MCS: "You know, I could say something very funny right now but at the risk of being hurt, I won't."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-6-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 10: "Whoops!"

"Ah hem," an officer coughed to get their attention. They turned and he spoke, "It seems that because your family owns the car we can't charge you with anything."

"Are you sure?" asked Sesshomaru sadly.

"Believe me," the officer said matching his sadness, "If we could put him in jail, we would," he turned to InuYasha, "What I don't get is that, if the car is your family's, who reported it stolen?"

Kagome turned to an almost smiling Sesshomaru. He shrugged his shoulders innocently "Whoops…did I report that? I'm so sorry; I now can never forgive myself! How could I do such a horrible thing?" He said sarcastically. InuYasha started fuming, and Kagome started giggling.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU! God damn it! I hate you Sesshomaru! This is your entire fault! You're the one who wouldn't take me to Kagomes match!" InuYasha screamed.

Kagome stopped laughing. Sesshomaru sweat dropped, he was in for it now. "You wouldn't take him to my match? So this pretty much is your fault! Wait," she turned back to InuYasha, "are you sure _I_ was the one you wanted to see, or did you want to see your _precious and innocent _bitch girlfriend Kikyo?"

InuYasha looked at her horrified. "God Kagome,what's gotten into you? I thought you were cool about me and Kikyo! When this happen?"

Kagome looked at him very angry. "SHE TRIED TO BLOW MY HEAD OFF FOR ONE THING! And she's just been a bitch to me ever sense you two started dating. I hate her InuYasha! What do see in her!" Kagome yelled tears forming in her eyes and she ran out of the room only to be caught by strong arms in the doorway.

She looked up with tears streaming down her face and saw InuTaisho. He stood in the door way with his arms around Kagome as she cried. He looked very pissed. Sesshomaru and InuYasha gulped.

"Why the hell was I dragged out of a VERY important meeting to hear that InuYasha stole a car, my lambrigini! And why is Kagome crying!" InuTaisho said fuming. "Why does everything all go down to hell when I'm not here? That's it you two better get your asses in the car before I beat them in." He yelled. He then bent down to try to calm down the sobbing Kagome. The police officer let InuYasha out and the two brothers went almost running to the car.

"Its your fault, you have-breed. You're always messing everything up!" Sesshomaru hissed as they got in the car.

"Whatever bastard…not my fault you always have to be so stuck up, you're the one who made Kagome cry." InuYasha hissed back.

Sesshomaru snarled. "I did not make her cry you did! Its because of that freaky girlfriend of yours! Kagome doesn't show it but you don't know how much Kikyo hurts her! You're so blind!" InuYasha looked at him weird then they saw their father with his arm around a still crying Kagome. They got into the front seat. InuTaisho gave a death glare to his two sons before he started the ignition. Sesshomaru and InuYasha sunk into the seats, they were so dead when they got home.

The gates opened to the Tetsaiga Mansion and InuTaisho drove into the drive way. He got out and slammed the door. He waited for the rest of them to get out and Pushed Sesshomaru and InuYasha into the house. Kagome ran to her room, Sesshomaru wanted to follow but was stopped by His father. InuTaisho sat them both down and gave them a lecture. When he was done he stormed into his office and slammed the door.

InuTaisho slumped into his chair. This was so hard. "God, Isayoi, this is so hard with out you. This is so hard to raise these kids on my own…Why did you have to go so soon? I miss you my love, I miss you." He said and looked at a picture of her on a date they had had so many years ago. She was smiling and holding a stray kitten they had found. All of a sudden that same cat rubbed up against his arm. InuTaisho smiled and rubbed the cat behind the ears. She had named the cat fluffy. (That's why InuYasha always calls Sesshomaru fluffy because the cat really likes him) Even the cat missed Isayoi, and so did InuYasha even though he didn't show it. "God, InuYasha you're such a brat and so stubborn just like your mother." He sighed and smiled...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

MCS: "I'm a retard! HAHAHA!"

Inu: "SG PUT THE KEYBOARD DOWN! YOU'RE MAKING US ALL SOUND STUPID!"

SG: "Sorry…"

MCS: "I'm getting you later…"

SG: "She's weird…. Anyway InuYasha hurt me! Kagome sit him! Please…"

Kag: "O.k., because you asked me nicely! SIT BOY!"

Inu: BAM!

SG: "YAY!"

MCS: "Anyway about the next chappy!"

SG: "We're not telling you! We have to get 3 or 4 reviews before we put the next chappy! So please review!"


	11. Sesshomaru's Kiss

**Disclaimer: we don't own it………simple……..**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SG: "I don't feel good!"**

**MCS: " Neither do I crybaby! I just got bands on my braces! It's worse than having your mouth wired shut!"**

**SG: "Yea, but I don't know if I have allergies or a cold….my life sucks I feel like crap….."**

**Inu: "well if you feel bad then start the chapter…"**

**SG: "For once InuYasha you are being kind!"**

**MCS: "Owwwww……my mouth!"**

**SG: "Oh shut up and lets start the story….."**

**MCS: "meanie…"**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 11: Sesshomaru's Kiss

InuYasha slammed his bedroom door and smiled with satisfaction as it made a loud sound. He grabbed his CD case and ran to his stereo. He always thought it made him feel better to listen to his music. He jabbed the play button and started to pace. Anger set in and he started throwing things around the room and breaking stuff. The yelling of Linkin Park entertained his ears. (MCS: "I do this when I feel like I hate life.") A few minutes later he was interrupted by a knock on his door. Their maid started to speak quickly.

"Master InuYasha, sorry to intrude but I heard loud screaming music. Are you okay?" Her eyes widened as she looked at the destroyed room. It was as though a bomb had exploded and in its wake was the room. She knew InuYasha was angry, and she didn't want to stick around, "I-I- I have to go clean! Yeah-clean! Adios!" Then she high tailed it outta there. InuYasha went back to pacing.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sesshomaru sulked up the stars. '_God damn it, why does this always happen?'_ he walked past Kagomes room and heard her little sobs. He stopped in front of the door and sighed, then knocked. He heard her whimper then say go away. He knocked again, then opened the door. He looked at her; she had her face buried in her favorite pillow. He walked slowly toward her. He sat on the side of the bed next to her, he put a hand on her shoulder but she pulled away. He frowned.

"Hey look, Kagome, it's not my fault you're sad. It was my damn brother…" Sesshomaru gasped as Kagome let go of the pillow and thru her arms his neck. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do at first but his feelings got the best of him. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. Sesshomaru laid down and laid her on top of him. He then started saying reassuring words into her ear. Her crying went to small sobs to stopping completely. He sat up and sat her up also. He smiled at her (SG: OMG Sesshomaru-sama SMILED! The worlds ending! MCS: shut-up.) She smiled back. Sesshomaru brushed some hair from her face; she then rubbed her face against his hand. Kagomes feeling and thoughts were scattered right now, she thought that he was warm and wanted him. He leaned closer, hesitated, and then brought up her lips with his. They both looked at each other with calm eyes; she then closed her eyes and kissed back. Sesshomaru deepened the kiss and bit her bottom lip for entrance, she gave it. His tongue darted into her mouth, gentle, yet hungry for her. She slowly started falling backward back on the bed, Sesshomaru got on top of her kissing her deeper and deeper. He couldn't control himself. He just kept kissing her until she broke it. Her face was red and she was speechless. Sesshomaru then snapped to his senses. He sat up and looked confused and lost for a moment then regained himself. He got and walked out of the room. Kagome sat there slowly dying inside…

**Earlier**

InuYasha turned off his music, he was hungry. But of course He had to pass Kagomes room to get to the stairs. Once he looked in her room he almost died. Sesshomaru was on top of Kagome and they were making out! '_Oh god, oh god, oh GOD! What do I do? What do I do? What do I DO?"_ But he kept getting angrier, and angrier! Just seeing them together made like this demon in him go ballistic and he started thinking Kagome as his! He wanted to kill Sesshomaru right now! How dare he do this? Wait…Kagome wasn't his, she never was his! And probably never will…just then a horrific conclusion came to InuYasha's mind….**he liked Kagome!**

**666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-666-66**

**SG: My lucky numbers are 666!**

**MCS: Oooo, I bet they are!**

**SG: Oh yea sorry about the cliffy! Don't hate us!**

**MCS: Yea there's gonna be a BIG fun love rectangle soon! Not triangle! RECTANGLE! 4 people! We're throwing in someone else!**

**SG: But we aren't telling you! HAHAHA!**

**MCS: Now they're gonna hate us more and will probably burn us at the stake! Thanks SG you made them mad!**

**SG: JUST TRY TO CATCH ME! HAHAHAHA! (runs out of the room)**

**MCS: She's crazy…(sigh) and to think I'm the her best friend…I'm best friends with a psycho path! I'm so ashamed.**

**SG: (pops head thru door) Hey who's calling who a psycho?**

**MCS: OH NO! there's people pitch forks and torches! Run!**

**SG: (screams and runs)**

**MCS: (snickers) well that got her out of here…anyway see you next time readers!**

**Naraku: you're meaner then me…and you haven't mentioned me yet…**

**Sesshomaru: Who said they were going to?**

**Kagura: I did. **

**Sesshomaru: shut-up you lazy slut….**

**Kagura: what did you call me?**

**InuYasha: You heard him…he called you a lazy slut…**

**MCS: THAT'S IT WE'RE ENDING THE CHAPPY NOW!**

**SG: (still screaming and running from the 'people' with torches and pitch forks)**


	12. an Authors NOTE! read it

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORS!**

**SG: "All right I'm cutting my nice attitude…."**

**MCS: "You're never nice to begin with."**

**SG: "SHUT UP!"**

**MCS: "DON'T YELL AT ME BECAUSE YOU'RE MAD ABOUT THE BAD REVIEW!"**

**SG: "WELL I'M AN ANGRY INDIVIDUAL! I need to express myself when people are mean! Especially when someone who has another peanut thing in their name….I hate peanut people…"**

**MCS: "First peanut 0 and now this girl named PocoLocoPeanut… people with the word peanut in their names just don't like us."**

**SG: "Well I hate them too…."**

**MCS: "And how many times do we have to tell people that you can't spell? Yet we still have people who review and say you need spell check."**

**SG: (starts to whimper) "But I …I …I do use spell check…."**

**MCS: "That's the sad part…"**

**SG: (throws down keyboard) "I hate the world and I hate my life!"**

**MCS: "Join the party! Die bad reviewers!"**

**Inu: "Touché today, aren't we?"**

**SG+MCS: "SHUT UP!"**

**Inu: "o.k.…"**

**Kag: "Anyway…hopefully the next chappy will be up soon….hopefully"**


	13. The Fight

**SG: Well….uuuummm…hello…**

**MCS: well then, it's been one year since you've heard from us…but we have a good reason!! SG?**

**SG: (Covers head) DON'T THROW ANYTHING AT US!!!!**

**MCS: well we ummm we had to think up some exciting developments in the story! Yea, that's it!!**

**SG: oh just tell them the truth…ok the past year our life's have sucked immensely ok?**

**MCS: yes!!! I was actually sent to a therapist!!!**

**SG: A REAL ONE! Haha (whispers) she scares me a lil…told ya she was crazy!**

**MCS: also, I've made sure my parents won't vote for me for child of the year…**

**SG: Yea most definitely! So through all the hustle and bustle we haven't been able to see each other much let alone write a chappy…I'm truly sorry!**

**MCS: and SG was truthfully almost sent to anger management!!!**

**SG: (mutters) Only because my mom thought I needed it after I ripped the head off that doll…**

**MCS: Psychopath…**

**SG: shut up…it was an ugly doll any way…**

**Inu: You're horrible…and scary…**

**SG: Shut up!!!**

**MCS: lets all just calm down and write a chappy k???**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-8-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Chapter 13:**

**The Fight**

InuYasha stared at his wall, trying to sort through what had happened. Kagome, Sesshomaru, kissing. He almost couldn't believe it….but it had happened. He had seen it with his own two eyes.

"There could be an explanation…," his mind wandered.

'Yea right. What explanation? She tripped and his lips caught her fall? Or maybe she passed out and he was giving her CPR? Or….,' he stopped his train of thought. He just felt like there was something hollow in him now.

Kagome sat on her bed in confusion. What had just happened? She was conflicted. Part

of her felt horrible for what happened; the other part still felt lust and wanted to call him back. It all happened so fast. Him, on top of her, whispering sympathetic words, massaging her neck with his lips and kisses. She sighed. She took a pillow to her mouth and screamed as loud as she could. She looked at her nightstand and saw a picture of her and her brothers; she took it and turned it away from her.

Sesshomaru, (big surprise), was also in his room. He was joyful overall. He had felt so alive when he was on top of her. Then he had a slight pang of guilt. He wondered if he had taken advantage and manipulated the situation. Ha, of course he had. Argh, well, he couldn't take it back now. He sighed and realized he was hungry. He went to his door and opened it. Barely taking one step out he was tackled to the ground by a very heavy…InuYasha.

"What the hell half breed?!?!?!" Sesshomaru yelled prying InuYasha's hands from his neck.

"You're such a bastard!!!" InuYasha yelled punching him in the face.

"What?!!?" Sesshomaru yelled back retaliated by punching him in the gut and kicking him off of him.

Sesshomaru got up and wiped the blood that was coming from his split lip. No sooner did he do this than InuYasha tackle him again. They were rolling around.

"I saw you!" InuYasha growled as he kicked. Then they rolled too close to the top of the stairs, suddenly they were rolling down them. All this commotion had caught the attention of Kagome and their father. When they finally were at the bottom, they were pried apart by their father. Kagome was at the top of the stairs, watching.

"Boys! Stop this at once! What's going on between you two?" he demanded. InuYasha and Sesshomaru stared at each other. They chose to obey the universal code for siblings, keep parents out of it. Their faces got really blank for a second.

"Nothing," they both replied in monotone unison. Then they turned and walked in opposite directions. InuYasha went up the stairs, he didn't look Kagome in the eye. She was taken aback by this slightly. InuYasha would always tell her what a fight with Sesshomaru was about. At the bottom of the steps their father shook his head.

"I don't get these kids."

"Me either," she agreed.

----------------------------o------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SG: Sorry for such a short chappy…I know we've probably have displeased you…

MCS: But my evil parents have summoned me…

Inu: haha

SG+MCS: SHUT UP!!!!

SG: I hope you enjoyed it .

MCS: At least we updated…

SG: yea…

MCS: We probably already lost our entire fan base…

SG: Yea…probably….BUT maybe some readers have been dieing to see a chappy from us! Maybe we have some people you still love us!

MCS: doubt it…

SG: STOP! You never look on the bright side…therapy didn't help much did it?

MCS: (mutters) oh shut up…

SG: well…

MCS: THIS CHAPPY IN TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO LOST THEIR LIVES TO THERAPY!!!!

SG: this chappy has nothing to do about therapy…

MCS: So???

SG: Ooookkkk…well hopefully the next chappy will be sooner then a year…

MCS: hopefully well bye….for now….dun dun dun….

SG: oh shut up…


	14. To All Our Readers IMPORTENT

**To All My Readers of All My Stories: **

_**I am sorry to inform you that things have not been going very well in my personal life, so I have not been able to update in like forever…and it may seem like forever till I update again. I only have a little time to write this and post it to all of you. I will not be able to update in a VERY long long long time, BUT do not get discouraged! I will try my very best to go to and when the library opens to try to up date then. But I doubt that will be very much. You can let your little minds wonder why I can not update at home but for my personal honor, ego, and reputation I cannot speak of it. This is all painful for me too, so do not be sad and worry because I'm quit all right and still kicking! So please keep and eye out for updates and when they do I'll leave you all little updates of how I'm doing. In the mean time while I'm away in udder misery please leave me reviews or message me on what you would like to see in later chapters. Give me ideas, your thoughts, you concerns (no flames I don't pay attention to them anyway) and whatever your little hearts desire! **_

_**Ok SG out!**_

**With Love,**

**Shessy Girl**


	15. wow

**Authors note: READ IT**

**SG: Well (laughs) actually I just read through this whole story and found A LOT of grammar and spelling mistakes I laughed so hard I almost started crying!**

**MCS: (moves back a few steps) Have you lost it or something?**

**SG: It's just I've gotten so much better at spelling and stuff like that that I have to laugh at my younger self and wonder: what the hell was going through my mind by spelling it like that?!?! (laughs more)**

**MCS: she didn't take her meds this morning, you can tell…**

**SG: Shut up…**

**MCS: but you know it was kind of my fault about the whole 'misspelling things' thing…I never really corrected you all the time…well when you get out of your situation we should fix them all ok?**

**SG: yea good idea but this isn't what this AN is about…**

**MCS: No its not, it's about SG and her horrible problem that you should have just read about in the one chapter before this…**

**SG: Yes and we want to leave a little extra special thing for this story because we've worked hard on it…**

**MCS: Even though we took like a year brake…**

**SG: Shut up!**

**MCS: geez, sorry…**

**SG: well we just wanted to reassure you that we're still going to try to update this story…**

**MCS: Yes, we'll try our very best!**

**SG: We promise!**

**MCS: ok well now that we said that why the sudden interest to change all of your grammatical and spelling errors? **

**SG: Well I feel bad that some people cant read our story because of my mistakes, but you know we made a HUGE mistake at the beginning of this story…**

**MCS: And what was that?**

**SG: Writing it in notebook instead of Word…**

**MCS: oh yes I remember that (laughs) wow we were really dumb weren't we?**

**SG: Yea we were, especially me, it was my idea for the whole notebook thing…I forgot about Word…**

**MCS: Oh, our innocent younger days…**

**SG: Kinda wish you could go back sometimes right?**

**MCS: yea I know sigh**


End file.
